My sweet angel
by noemi-angel
Summary: É dia dos namorados, e Alice como sempre planejou algo para fazermos, mas não tinha graça já que eramos os unicos sozinhos, tinhamos então a casa inteira para nós dois naquela noite Edward X Bella
1. Dia dos namorados

Os personagens aqui descritos não me pertencem, e sim a autora Stephenie Meyer

Essa é uma fic desafio especial do dia dos namorados, gostaria de dedica-la para minhas duas melhores amigas, Aline e Marcela.

Era uma bela manhã de domingo, estava chovendo e fazia muito frio, acordei com o barulho que vinha lá de baixo, troquei de roupa rapidamente e desci para ver o que estava acontecendo.

Era dia dos namorados, e como sempre Alice não perdeu a chance de transformar isso em festa, toda a sala estava decorada de vermelho e branco, com pequenos corações.. Todos estavam no clima: Charlisle e Esme, Rosalie e Emett, Alice e Jasper.. menos ele e eu, que éramos os únicos sozinhos ali.

Ele estava sentado sentado no sofá, pensativo, observando a alegria de todos a nossa volta, eu estava parada na escada, observando-os também, quando Alice percebeu minha presença e veio ao meu encontro, toda a alegre e sorridente me abraçar.

-Feliz dia dos namorados Bella!!- e me abraçou forte-

-O-brigada Alice, para você também...-Eu adorava Alice, mas ela era uma vampira, e muito forte, e as vezes ela se empolgava e me abraçava forte demais-

Nessa hora, Edward riu, na certa havia percebido a minha expressão, e Alice deve ter percebido também, pois me soltou apressadamente e começou a se desculpar

-Ai Bella, me desculpe, eu te machuquei?? Desculpe, não foi minha intenção..

-Tudo bem Alice, eu estou bem, não precisa se preocupar.

-Aii que bom, mas então, ainda bem que você já acordou, estavamos marcando de hoje a noite sairmos para nos divertir, afinal, é dia dos namorados, porque não vem junto?

-Ah Alice, não sei, afinal eu sou humana, não é tudo que eu posso fazer junto com vocês, além do mais, eu não tenho ninguém para levar, e já que é um programa para namorados fazerem...

- Ahhh que pena.. o Edward disse a mesma coisa, com relação a não ter ninguém para levar

Nessa hora ela o olhou com cara de coitada

-Alice, não me olhe assim, hoje a noite pretendo ficar em casa e tocar um pouco de piano.

-Tudo bem..-Alice disse, sabendo que não tinha como convence-lo a ir-

-Mas já que os dois não vão, porque não ficam juntos ouvindo musica, afinal Bella também gosta de música classica.

-Alice, não quero dar trabalho nem atrapalhar ninguém..-eu disse, enquanto sentia-me inquieta com a idéia de passar a noite toda sozinha com ele-

- Magina, os dois vão se dar muito bem, já tem tanta coisa em comum, inclusive o fato de não irem nos passeios que eu planejo. -ela disse, fazendo um pouco de drama-

-Se Bella quiser, para mim, não tem problema nenhum ela ficar aqui comigo esta noite, podemos fazer companhia um para o outro. O que acha Bella?

-Bom, tudo bem então- foi tudo o que consegui dizer-

-Hum..então está certo, nós vamos e vocês dois ficam aqui.

-Tudo bem, mas agora preciso ir para casa, antes que Charlie comece a achar que estou demorando muito.

-Ok, eu te levo.

Durante o caminho para casa, Alice e eu viemos conversando, apesar de minha mente estar longe, mais precisamente na noite de hoje, onde eu ele ficaríamos sozinhos.

-Bella, quando chegarmos na sua casa, concorde com tudo o que eu disser, afinal, se o seu pai souber que você passará a noite em casa sozinha com Edward, ele não vai te deixar ir.

-Tudo bem.

Chegando em casa, eu fiz exatamente o que Alice havia me pedido, enquanto ela inventava uma história para meu pai, eu concordava e em algumas horas fingia me comover pelo que ela dizia, no final, meu pai acreditou e aceitou tudo o que ela disse, eu a acompanhei até a porta e me despedi, depois de ela dizer a hora que viria me buscar.

Conforme o dia passava, eu fazia tudo o que eu tinha para fazer em casa e da escola no dia seguinte, até que, depois de fazer tudo, fui arrumar minha bolsa para hoje a noite, afinal iria dormir lá mesmo, já que Alice disse que não voltariam na mesma noite

Com tudo pronto, sentei na cama e fiquei esperando o relógio dar 7 horas, que seria quando Alice viria me buscar, porém a campainha toca e vou ver quem é

Era Alice, e estava toda empolgada

-Oi Bella, eu vi que você ficaria pronta mais cedo e resolvi vir te buscar antes.

-Ah - eu disse, surpresa, se bem que se tratando da Alice, eu devia me acostumar com isso.

Pegamos minhas coisas no quarto e fomos para sua casa, chegando lá, todos estavam prontos, e Edward estava no piano, tocando uma canção que havia feito para Esme a pedido de Charlisle.

A música era linda, com certeza ele sabia compor como ninguém. Era uma melodia tão suave e doce, extremamente romantica.

Assim que a musica terminou, Charlisle abraçou forte Esme e beijou sua testa, enquanto Edward os olhava de forma serena, e em seguida olhou para mim.

Todos me cumprimentaram e algum tempo depois sairam, nos deixando sozinhos em casa.


	2. Doce melodia

Eu estava sem jeito, não sabia como agir com ele, afinal ele sempre foi tão quieto, e o fato de ele ser um deus grego aos meus olhos não ajudava em nada.

Sentei-me no sofá, com a bolsa no colo e fiquei a observar a casa, até que ele veio até mim e perguntou se eu não preferia guardar a bolsa no quarto de hospedes, eu assenti e ele começou a me guiar pela casa, apesar de eu já saber de cor o caminho até lá.

Chegando lá, ele abriu a porta para mim e esperou que guardasse as minhas coisas, mas eu apenas joguei a bolsa sobre a cama.

-Fique a vontade

-O-brigada

-Está com fome? Já que ia dormir aqui hoje, Esme e Alice foram ao supermercado, comprar algumas coisas para você comer hoje a noite, posso fazer algo para você se quiser.

-Você cozinha?- perguntei muito surpresa-

-Sim- ele riu, provavelmente da expressão que eu havia feito

-....-Fiquei completamente sem reção e boquiaberta depois dessa, afinal, para que vampiros cozinhariam?! Sendo assim, como ele aprendeu?

Ele devia ter lido novamente minha expressão e adivinhado meus pensamentos, pois começou a explicar:

-Bom, na minha antiga vida, meus pais eram muito ocupados, afinal, a vida não era fácil, então, as vezes eu precisava ajudar minha mãe, afinal não queria que ela fizesse tudo enquanto eu não fazia nada, não era justo, e apesar de não me lembrar de grande parte da minha vida humana, me lembro muito bem de como cozinhar, e pensei que poderia fazer isso por você, já que não é educado deixar as visitas trabalharem.

-Ah, entendo

-E então, você quer comer algo?

-Sim, seria bom.

Ele sorriu em resposta e me acopanhou até a cozinha. Chegando lá, pegou os ingredientes necessarios e começou a cozinhar.

-Porque não se senta na bancada, assim se eu for colocar algo que não é do seu agrado, você me avisa e eu tiro.

-Tudo bem.

Me sento em um banco e começo a observa-lo a cozinhar, ele parece estar se divertindo, afinal, estava sorrindo enquanto o fazia, era muito bom ve-lo sorrir, seu sorriso era tão lindo, e ele estava fazendo um ótimo trabalho, afinal a comida tinha um cheiro maravilhoso. Levou pouco tempo até que tudo ficasse pronto.

-Pronto, prefere comer aqui ou na sala de jantar?

-Aqui está bom, obrigada

-Tudo bem

Ele arrumou a bancada, colocando o prato e os talheres e em seguida me serviu.

-Bom apetite, espero que você goste

-Obrigada.

Comecei a comer, enquanto ele sentou perto de mim e ficou me observando, a comida estava deliciosa, e eu estava mesmo com fome, afinal, não havia comido nada a tarde inteira, pois estava ocupada fazendo as coisas para me distrair e não pensar nesta noite

Não demorou muito para que eu terminasse, embora ele parecesse não se cansar de ficar ali, me observando.

-Já terminou?

-Sim, obrigada, tudo estava delicioso- sorri timidamente para ele-

-Fico feliz em saber

Ele começou a retirar o prato, e então comecei a ajuda-lo, ele já tinha feito muito por mim, e eu não queria ficar parara só olhando

-Não precisa se incomodar- ele disse

-Não é incomodo, só quero ajuda-lo- disse enquanto levava a louça para a pia e começava a lavar.

Todo o processo levou no maximo uns 15 minutos, afinal era pouca a louça suja.

Voltamos para a sala, e nos surpreendemos ao ver que estava nevando e que havia esfriado muito por causa disso. Então, ele acendeu a lareira, que logo começava a criar um calor muito agradavel por toda a sala .

-Porque não me conta um pouco mais de você- ele diz quebrando o silencio.

- O que especificamente gostaria de saber?

-Porque está sozinha hoje? Digo, você não quer um namorado no momento?

-Não é bem isso- eu disse constangida por ele ter entrado neste assunto- É que, eu sou mais na minha mesmo, não tem nenhum garoto da escola que tenha chamado a minha atenção a esse ponto, além do que não se trata apenas de aparencia..é meio complicado sabe.

-Hm.. entendo

- E você, por que está sozinho?- tomei a coragem de perguntar, afinal, mulheres atras dele era o que nao faltava.

-É complicado também- ele riu- Mas acho que é dificil achar alguém para mim, afinal, temos toda essa história de vida dupla e duvido que alguém queira um vampiro assim tão perto.

-Mas existem outras vampiras..- eu retruquei.

-Sim, mas em sua maioria elas não são vegetarianas como nós, além do que nenhuma delas me chamou a atenção.

-Entendo também.

-Se importa se eu tocar?

-Não, na verdade, eu adoraria te ouvir tocar- a presença dele era muito confortavel e calma, estava gostando muito de estar ali nessa noite-

Ele se dirigiu até o piano, se sentou e começou a tocar, uma nova melodia, talvez não fosse nova, afinal eu não conhecia todas as suas músicas, mas esta era ainda melhor que a ultima.

-Gosta dessa?- ele me perguntou

-Sim, é muito linda- eu disse, já deslumbrada pelo momento

-Sente-se aqui comigo..- ele pediu

Me sentei ao seu lado, enquanto ele continuava tocando, agora a musica estava mais agitada, mas ainda assim perfeita.

-Sabe- ele começou dizendo- Esta aqui eu compus outro dia, a noite, pensando em uma pessoa especial.

-Ela é uma pessoa de muita sorte...- eu soltei sem querer.

-Você acha?

-Sim, vai ganhar uma linda musica, feita especialmente para ela, pela pessoa que gosta dela... é um presente muito especial..-disse com uma pontada de tristeza no coração.


	3. Para sempre juntos

-Bella..-ele começou, agora estava sério e havia parado de tocar- Você não sente medo de andar perto de nós, afinal, somos, vampiros, monstros.. não sente medo que algo de ruim aconteça?

-Edward, francamente, vocês não são monstros, Alice e Esme são minhas amigas, são gentis, jamais me fariam mal, seu pai é um médico, salva vidas.. como você pode achar que você e sua familia são monstros?!

-Bella, você é completamente diferente de todas as mulheres que já conheci na vida

Nessa hora, ele me abraçou forte, e eu me esqueci do mundo, ficamos assim por alguns minutos, eu também o abracei, no começo com um pouco de receio, mas depois tudo isso passou, e o ficou, foi o nosso abraço, que foi o suficiente para fazer com eu me sentisse muito bem.

Algum tempo depois, ele me solta, olhando intensamente em meus olhos, seus olhos hoje estão dourados, então ele tinha ido caçar a pouco tempo

Ele leva a mão até meu rosto e o acaricia levemente, sua mão, apesar de fria e pétra, ela me causa uma excelente sensação, um calor muito agradavel.

-Edward..

-Bella, esta musica, eu fiz para você..-ele disse, cuidadoso, esperando a minha reação.

-Para mim?

-Sim, sei que pode parecer improvavel, um ato impensado e talvez até insano, naturalmente, eu não devia te amar, muito menos você ficar tão proxima de nossa especie, mas simplesmente não consigo mais fugir, na noite passada, não parava de pensar em você, então resolvi tocar para ver se pensava em outra coisa, mas acabei compondo uma musica para você.

-Edward.. eu, eu não sei o que dizer

-Sei que talvez você não sinta o mesmo, que talvez, queria alguém melhor para você, alguém que possa te dar um futuro, uma vida feliz, alguém normal..

Edward, - eu o interrompi- Por favor, pare. Você não sabe o que está dizendo, como alguém normal? Edward, para mim, você é uma pessoa maravilhosa, não importa o que você seja, eu também te amo, e nada pode mudar isso.

Ele me abraçou forte, o que foi o suficiente para fazer com eu me sentisse muito bem.

-Bella, gostaria de te perguntar algo.

-Sim?

-Isabella, você aceitaria namorar comigo?

-Claro que sim Edward- sorri, isso só podia ser um sonho, o mais belo sonhos de todos, onde ele dizia me amar e me pedia em namoro

-Bella, você não sabe como isso me deixa feliz.

-Posso dizer o mesmo Edward.

-Eu gostaria de tentar uma coisa, você me permitiria?

-O que?

-Te beijar..

Nessa hora, senti o sangue subindo por minhas bochechas, deixando-me corada.

-Você fica linda quando fica corada desse jeito sabia- ele sorriu e mexeu em uma mecha do meu cabelo

-Pode sim

Ele se aproximou de mim, acariciando meu rosto, lentamente, até que nossos lábios se tocassem, e na hora em que isso aconteceu, senti como se correntes elétricas atravessassem meu corpo, seus lábios eram extremamente agradáveis, seu beijo tinha um sabor único e delicioso, que faziam com que eu me sentisse muito bem. Aos poucos, ele foi aprofundando o beijo, sempre pedindo permissão para continuar, e eu, sempre cedia, não havia como não ceder, seu toque causava em mim sensações indescritiveis, que me faziam apenas querer sentir ainda mais seu toque e seus lábios, e conforme isso acontecia, eu ia esquecendo tudo a minha volta.

O beijo foi ficando cada vez mais intenso, e cada vez mais ele me puxava para mais perto de si, era impossivel tentar resistir, afinal, tudo aquilo era bom demais para ser verdade, que dirá para se interromper.

Porem ele o fez, interrompeu o beijo e passou a mão em meu rosto, olhando-me com carinho e paixão.

-Bella, eu te amo, e nunca quero me separar de você meu amor, sempre que estou com você, eu ganho vida novamente, sinto como se meu coração pudesse voltar a bater a qualquer momento, imaginar minha vida sem você daqui para frente, é simplesmente impossivel.

-Edward, eu também te amo, e também quero ficar ao seu lado para sempre meu amor, meu primeiro e único amor- eu disse, com lágrimas no olhos.

Nessa hora, ele me abraçou forte e começou a cantar a minha canção, feita por ele, beijando minha testa. E ficamos assim, pelo resto da noite, abraçados, trocando juras de amor. Neste dia dos namorados que será o primeiro de muitos que passaremos juntos, e será assim para sempre.


End file.
